Jun Watanabe
is a Japanese stunt performer and suit actor from Takarazuka, Hyōgo Prefecture affiliated with Japan Action Enterprises. He has been cast in many leading roles in the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series, portraying a diverse range of characters. He has a child named Taiga with his current wife. Stunt/Suit Actor Roles TV *''Kamen Rider 555'' (2003–2004) - Dragon Orphnoch, Arch Orphnoch *''Kamen Rider Blade'' (2004–2005) - Kamen Rider Leangle, Undead *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005–2006) - Kamen Rider Todoroki *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006–2007) - Kamen Rider Sasword, Scorpio Worm, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Shadow Troopers *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2006–2007) - Imagin *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008–2009) - Fangire *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) - Kamen Rider KickHopper, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Sasword, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Decade (episodes 15 & 18), Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider TheBee, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Todoroki, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Lance, Kamen Rider Hercus, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Amazon, Gurongi, Beetle Fangire, Fangire, Undead, Orphnoch, Apollo Geist * Kamen Rider W (2009–2010) - Nasca Dopant, Weather Dopant, R Nasca Dopant, Utopia Dopant, Dopants *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010–2011) - Kazari, Yummy *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011-2012) - Libra Zodiarts *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012-2013) - Kamen Rider Wiseman, Carbuncle Phantom Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013-2014) - Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015-2016) - Denki Ganma, Kamen Rider Specter, Yamaarashi-Roid *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016-2017) - Kamen Rider Brave (Level 2 and above), Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L, Kamen Rider Cronus (episode 35) *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017-2018) - Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Rogue * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018): ** Another Build (episodes 1 & 2), Strong Smash Hazard, Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Kamen Rider Beast, Waste Yummies (episode 9) ** Another Ghost (episodes 13 & 14), Kamen Rider Specter Movies/Specials *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' (2002) - Kamen Rider Ryuga *''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' (2003) - Orphnoch *''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki'' (2005) - Kamen Rider Todoroki *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love'' (2006) - Kamen Rider Sasword, Kamen Rider TheBee *''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' (2007) Imagin *''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' (2008) - Imagin *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (2009) - Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Decade *''Net Edition Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' (2009) - Himself (Jun Watanabe/Child X) (Non-Suit Actor Role),Net Edition Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off Episode 14: Which One! Jun Watanabe: The Identity of Child X?, Kamen Rider Todoroki *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) - Nasca Dopant, Dummy Dopant *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Kamen Rider Eternal, T2 Weather Dopant *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Kazari, Armored Warrior Inhumanoid, Kamen Rider Double *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kikaider 01, Shocker Greeed, Mole Imagin *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' (2011) - Kamen Rider Eternal *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) - Kazari *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011) - Kamen Rider Poseidon *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) - Kamen Rider Decade *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' - Black Knight, Libra Zodiarts *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Sanagiman, Inazuman, Phoenix *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Beast *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Beast *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Mach, Cyberoid ZZZ/Kamen Rider Lupin, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders'' (2016) - Kamen Rider Brave (LV2, LV3), Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Drive Non-suit roles *''Kamen Rider 555'' episode 10 (2003) - Young man *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' episode 34 (2005) - Boyfriend *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' episode 13 (2006) - Olive oil shop owner *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 34 (2013) - Cameraman *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' episode 3 (2015) - Guard References External links *Official Profile on Spysee (Japanese) *Jun Watanabe at Wikipedia. *Jun Watanabe at RangerWiki Category:Suit actors Category:JAE Members